The Void Within: Void of Sorrow
by Madhog thy Master
Summary: Certain characters are meant to suffer... Because I want them to. Spin-off / sequel of the "Tails" saga. Inspired by the lyrics of "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence.
1. Chapter 1

**VOID OF SORROW**

* * *

**1**

_**how can you see into my eyes like open doors**_

_**leading you down into my core**_

_**where I've become so numb without a soul my spirits sleeping somewhere cold**_

_**until you find it there and lead it back home**_

* * *

_**Once upon a time, there was a deformed prince who's birth wasn't supposed to happen, but happened anyway.**_

_**Once upon a time, there was a cursed princess who's birth caused the death of thousands.**_

_**Once upon a time, there was a love that went beyond the concept of time and space, life and death… A love built with sufferance and comfort, desperation and will to live… The strongest of loves… And yet, the most unusual.**_

_**A boy who was born from a seed and who's entire life has been nothing more than a hoax… A sadistic game orchestrated by a mischievous manipulator… **_

_**A blazing cat girl, who's feelings and emotions were dangerous for the whom who dared to even approach her…**_

_**If Destiny existed, one would say that these two were meant to be together… United by their own sorrows… Embraced in their own fable despite the cruel obstacles that Life would have thrown at them…**_

_**In a way, such thing has been realized… They would stay embraced… Inside a frozen coffin, in their own fabled kingdom…**_

_**Their Sanctuary.**_

_**He's been deadly wounded by the being who claimed his own soul… He's been stripped of his own life force… And she couldn't let his seemingly inevitable death to overcome… **_

_**That's why she did what she did… She summoned her powers, her flames, to transport both of them in a world in which they could live in peace… Encased in each other's embrace…**_

_**Forever and eternally.**_

_**Or so they thought…**_

_**Eheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh… What is Love without Sorrow? Just a childish crush… These two have gone through a lot of pain, indeed.**_

_**Yet…**_

_**It is not enough! I want them to suffer even more… I want to watch their physical and mental breakdown for the sadistic pleasure of some readers… And my own, of course.**_

_**Who am I? A God? A Devil? I'm just the one who write things… And generally improvise them… For now, I shall narrate this rather gruesome story and let Chaos drive my hand…**_

_**You may refer to me… As This world's Sorrow.**_

_**For now, I shall begin the show.**_

_**Phase 1: Separation.**_

_**I take the young wounded prince away from his beloved one, I heal his wounds and gift him with a whole new life force… Then I'll bring him into another dimension…**_

_**Away from her… Alone. **_

_**Oh yes… That's a good starting.**_

_**Let us observe his reaction, then…**_

* * *

"Where… Am… I?"

Despite being night, he could recognize his surroundings thanks to the street lamps… It was a city, a human city by the looks of it, only totally unfamiliar…

And he wasn't supposed to be there… And without her.

He remembered everything… The betrayal of his "master", her beloved one's sacrifice and, ultimately, their own encasement into their frozen fable, where they were supposed to live happily ever after… Then again, fables are for kids, aren't they?

He looked terrified, troubled and tired. He couldn't even stand on his two feet.

He was a unique being, a creature like no others in the human or Mobian world… He was a Seedrian, the latest step in plant's evolution… A sentient, anthropomorphic, plant like form…

Just like his beloved mother used to be.

Cosmo, her name was… He knew for certain that his own life force has been used to heal her… If he was back in his own dimension than he could go and find her…

Then, he remembered his condition… He looked down at himself.

He was a teen by the age of 15 and thanks to an enormous time paradox (another of his former master's doing) he was now older than his parents were…

His mother used to be a kid when she released the seed from which he would have grown and so, was his father… Or better, his idealistic father, since he was the one who loved Cosmo and planted her seed in the ground…

The two-tailed kitsune known as Tails.

He was the only one with parents younger than him… And the thing, obviously, bothered him… But right now, there was another problem at hands.

How did he arrive there and what happened to Blaze… His flaming princess.

Suddenly, a noise could be heard and from the dark of the night, a couple of bright, round eyes could be seen… The unmistakable lights of a human vehicle… Getting dangerously close to the Seedrian, who happened to be right in the middle of the road.

If it isn't luck?

The impact was rather painful and scary… Painful for the victim and scary for the driver.

The human's first instinct was to leave him in the middle of the street and scram away as fast as he could… Fortunately for the plant boy, curiosity had the better of him. The Overlander descended from his vehicle, he was an old man with big doglike eyebrows, white hair and a big nose.

Thanks to a malfunctioning street lamp, the human could very well see the real form of this boy… And he jumped back in utter surprise.

He was a strange, small alien creature, with a slim body and a round head. His skin was light grey, his face was nose-less and he had green, bushy hair. He wore a black vest with a blacker cloak and he had huge, gloved three-fingered hands… All in all, he seemed came out from an RPG game or something.

The human seemed taken aback, he was used to the several Anthros that lived around, he even personally knew one, but this being was similar to nothing he's ever seen in all of his life… One thing was certain though, the boy was severely wounded with some internal damage. Luckily for the Seedrian, this person used to be a well known scientist and an awarded professor in the local university, which happened to be the best in the world.

Among all, he happened to be one of the few non-xenophobe humans around… Amazing, isn't it?

* * *

Life wasn't easy for people like him, mainly because his kind was not large enough to be considered a real population and also because the fact that, despite being one of this world's heroes and been loved by most of the humans… There still was so much hidden racism (or should I say, speciesm), therefore, Life was not at all easy for people like him, for the so-called Anthros… Especially since he happened to be different even for his own kind.

He was a two-tailed anthropomorphic fox… A very young and intelligent one, too. He happened to be a mechanical genius and an excellent pilot, he had his own plane (a gift from his best friend) and he could use his own tails to fly if he wanted.

There was and old motto that went this way: "Sky's the limit".

For Miles "Tails" Prower, the sky was unlimited… It was his world and it didn't have secrets. The land, on the other hand, was the real problem…

Growing up as a unique kid in an hostile world like this was not easy… If it wasn't for Him, he wouldn't have survived any longer.

His real life began after he met his best friend, hero and adopted big brother… The unique speedy blue hedgehog known as Sonic.

They used to have so many adventures together, they saved the world uncounted times against the same evil jerk… Dr Eggman.

That until Tails got sick of the hero's sidekick role and left Sonic by his own… The young vulpine had different ambitions, he was a boy genius and therefore, he wanted to become a recognized scientist and help the world in his own way… But of course, when you're not a human, it's kind of difficult to be accepted as a person too… And so, he had some rather difficulties in finding a proper school education or a job, even though his abilities were often recognized…

Humanity always had a problem with coherence.

That's when the least expected person came in his aid… His name was Pickle and he loved pickle sandwiches… His quoted presentation. He was the regent rector of the most famous university in the world… The university of Spagonia, in the centre of Europe.

He said he admired the fox's works and researches over chaos energy (being in almost constant contact with the Chaos Emeralds helped him a lot) and that he wanted Tails, an 8 years old kid, to work for his institution.

Of course he accepted the offer, although he politely refused to eat pickle sandwiches, and he officially became a researcher with a specialization in chaos energy… The fuel of the future, in the kit's mind.

That brings us to the current matter… Why Life still happened to be so difficult for him?

It is very difficult to do your job, when almost each and everyone of your colleagues would love to sell you to a British hunting club… In fact, despite having befriended with some of the youngest assistants and students, most of the other professors and researchers openly despised the fact that an 8 years old kid (a freak of nature, among that) would be seen at their own level…

Mobbing, was the key word.

Tails sighed while giving the last touches to the new chaos driven engine of his prized red biplane, the X-Tornado.

Scientifically speaking, the sole idea of raw, untainted, untouchable chaotic energy spread all over the universe, was considered impossible… Religiously speaking, the idea of Chaos being the thing we all came from, was, of course, blasphemous. As a matter of fact, no one could tell the hows or whens of this phenomenon… Or why there were those Chaos Emeralds anyway… Or how could anyone, specifically Sonic, Tails and a few other people, summon such energy from them in the first place…

A few questions that, perhaps, will never find an answer… It just happened.

None the less, the revolutionary idea of chaos driven engines Tails was working on… Would have certainly bothered some people… Some powerful, influential, oil owning people and the corrupted politicians who worked for them… That's why the young fox developed some paranoia lately, he feared that he would be killed by them because of it and that's why he still used to live in his old secluded workshop.

Ironically enough, he had a life insurance and its name was… Eggman. Since he was world's number one enemy and the vulpine was one of the few heroes who could oppose his would be tyranny, he was safe from anyone's conspiracy… Yet, he was under a lot of stress, therefore when his phone rang he couldn't help but jump in fright.

"H-hello? Ah, professor Pickle… Yes? Aha, aha… What? Really? An alien? Cool! Aha, aha. Is he alive? I see… Yes, yes, no. No thanks, I've already eaten… No, it's not that I don't like pickle sandwiches… Ok, I'll be right there. No problem. Yes, me too, bye professor."

He hanged up and without missing a beat he went inside his plane's cockpit, turned it on and flew away from the hangar of his famous workshop in the Mystic Ruins.

Next stop: Spagonia. A 10 minutes trip for his prized Tornado.

"Chaos energy rocks!" He muttered to himself.

* * *

In the local hospital, Bewilderment was the key word… For all of its doctors and nurses just had to deal with their weirdest patient yet… They managed to save his life though. It turned out that his wounds weren't as severe as previously thought… The little guy had an amazing resilience, that was sure… The same resilience that Anthros used to have.

In the waiting room, a certain old man was patiently waiting for some, hopefully, good news while eating one of his trademark, namesake sandwiches…

"Mr Pickle?" A nurse asked.

"Professor Pickle, please." He corrected while politely rising from his seat.

"He's… Fine." She replied, hinting some obvious difficulties in using the male pronoun.

The old man nodded and smiled…

"Aaaah… Wonderful, indeed. I would like to personally thank you and all this hospital's staff for a job well done… Would you like a fine, delicious pickle sandwich?" He kindly offered.

"Errr… Thanks, I've already eaten."

"Oh… That's a shame. Well, more for me." He added while giving another bite at his most beloved meal.

The nurse was serious again.

"Would you like to see… Him?" She asked, still shy about considering the creature… A He.

"Oh yes, quite!" Pickle enthusiastically answered.

"This way, please."

* * *

_**You shall suffer, young plant boy, because it's the only way… To really feel alive. Pain comes before everything… It makes things more appreciable.**_

_**Let the torment, begin!**_

* * *

"Oh my God! He's having an heart attack!" The doctor yelled…

And, in the un-restful bed of his possible death, the unfortunate, inter-dimensional creature known as Void, was now experiencing true Pain...

One name crossed his hallucinating mind in that moment… The name of his princess…

**… _Blaze…_**

Before the Darkness came for his soul… And his own memories.

* * *

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**before I come undone**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**save me from the nothing I've become**_


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

_**N**__**ow that I know what I'm without**_

_**you can't just leave me**_

_**breathe into me and make me real**_

_**bring me to life**_

* * *

He was dieing… His heart was ceasing his beat…

Beep… Beep… Beep… Went the machine.

They were trying to save him, the doctors and the nurses did their best.

Beep… Beep… Beep…

"We're losing him!" Yelled one of them.

Beep… Beep… Beep…

From afar, professor Pickle could see the whole scene… Including the sudden fountain of green blood that came out from the Seedrian's mouth.

Beep… Beep…

He felt shocked… And, overall, utter guilty.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

"We've lost him." The doctor said.

* * *

_**Naaaaah… Too easy, that way. Let's start Phase 2: Retaliation!**_

* * *

Void awoke. A sudden, unpredictable, awakening… Instinctively, he grabbed one of the surprised nurses by the neck.

A snap could be heard.

He was panicking… He was scared… He was short-breathed… And he was surrounded by strangers who looked utter terrified at him.

Why did they seemed so frightened, he asked to himself, then he saw it… The dead body… And he was holding it… With his huge three-fingered clawed hand.

Before he could do or think anything, everybody began screaming like possessed while already running around like crazy cows.

He was frozen on his spot, still in bed, staring at the young girl he just murdered… When you live all your life as a warrior, little things like conservative instincts tend to become stronger than normal… He was an alien creature in an alien world, with a bunch of frightened (therefore dangerous) humans around him and worst of all, he didn't remember his own name or past.

Except for an image… The ever lasting image of a lavender cat girl… The only thing he had left in his memory.

And he needed to find her again.

He descended from his bed… He was wearing nothing more than the usual hospital gown, which, being designed for Overlanders, was too big for him.

After little time, he realized someone was still gazing at him. He slowly turned his rotund head to fix his own gaze at the stranger…

Pickle stood still in his place, he has remained in the room for all this time, not daring to move a single muscle, probably because of fear or shock… His huge eyebrows seemed so thin now that his eyes were so widen.

Speaking of eyes, for the first time, the old professor could very well see his former victim's ones… The boy's eyes were deep black and empty…

Just like… Like… A void.

They both stared at each other for quite a time, until the hospital security broke in.

"FREEZE!!!" Yelled the guard while pointing his gun towards the small being in front of him.

Void hissed at the man like the feral animal he'd became.

The aforementioned policeman was a notorious racist with a peculiar hate against non-human beings… Plus, he just had a very bad day since he couldn't take his prized cup of coffee due to the blasted malfunctioning coffee machine…

These and a few other theories (involving the whole argument of Chaos and its endless possibilities) were the main reason of why he did what he did and, instead of trying a perfectly logical and rational approach in order to calm down the obviously panicked little boy…

He just shot him… Hitting the wrong target too.

Chaos is indeed something that we would never understand, the reason of why certain people is pushed to do certain things in certain times, will probably remain a mystery for ages and ages… Then again, as Fang the Sniper has taught us, sometimes the best explanations are the simplest… Perhaps, just perhaps, this was one of those cases.

An unnerved copper with an easy trigger…

A frightened seemingly feral kid, lost in new and foreign world, who just survived a bloody death…

And an old professor who happened to love kids, never had one of his own and, deep down, felt very bad for this one…

It just had to happen, somehow and someway.

The bullet was shot in the exact same moment in which the old pickles lover, in the unlucky attempt to resolve this gruesome situation, put himself between the guard and the black eyed kid.

The utterly shocked Seedrian's gown was covered with blood… Not his own green blood but a new, fresh, red one. The old human was on the ground, with a hole on his left hip. The unnerved copper was eyes widen.

It was Void's time to attack… His now ungloved claw found its way inside the policeman who just coughed out some vital fluid before falling on the ground… Dead.

He killed again.

Too agitated for thinking straight, the young murderer decided to exit the building… Through the closest window…

The broken glass did manage to scratch his soft skin while, amazingly enough, the three stories fall that came immediately after, didn't even faze him… Now he knew he wasn't a common mortal being…

The terrifying darkness of the night reflected his own emptiness… And the merciless rain that followed could be easily accosted to his desperate need to fill this void he had, of knowing his place, identity, past… United with the inevitable sorrow that was already embracing his own soul… Devouring him from the inside.

He ran with all his might while cars stopped in front of him, just in the nick of time.

He ran with all his might while sirens could be already hear… They were chasing him.

He ran with all his might away from this foreign madness and, hopefully, towards the only one person that could possibly save him… The one who could bring him back to life…

His blazing love.

* * *

When Tails first arrived in the hospital, he was greeted with a different scenario from the one he had imagined to find…

He was expecting to see an alien creature of some kind, asleep in some hospital bed… He wasn't expecting to find such a mess… He wasn't expecting to find the building surrounded by cops and reporters… Most of all, he wasn't expecting to find his employer and friend in a comatose state due to a bullet wound.

When he asked for informations, all he received was a few incoherent tearful evidences… And all of them had one reference in common:

The Black Eyed Monster.

Mortals do make mistakes, it's just normal, it's just inevitable. No one is flawless, the simple idea is idiotic… Miles Prower, despite being a genius, was no different. He'd just seen his friend… No, one of the most important persons in his life… In that condition and he had someone to blame for it…

In the kit's mind, this creature who apparently came out of nowhere was the responsible for what happened to him and now it was free to hurt even more people…

Sonic was on the other side of the planet and Shadow has been un-findable lately… It was all up to the vulpine to save the situation, this time.

His big blue eyes were flaming with passionate hate while his fists clenched tightly, almost bleeding… Determination became his second (or should I say third) name. He would have destroyed this new menace or die trying.

Revenge was almost an unknown feeling for the usually carefree Tails. Even when he got bullied and beaten up by other kids in his early years, he never truly desired to hurt anybody… This time, however, it was deadly different, because the one who's been hurt had a very special place in the Kitsune's heart…

Professor Pickle has been the closest thing to a father he ever had… He was the only person intelligent enough to comprehend his otherwise "geeky talking" as Sonic would often put it… And he's been the one who practically granted the kid with a real scholastic background, not to mention his kindness and fatherly worries towards the kid's health when he would work too much on his projects.

This was definitely a personal business… And a certain someone would have paid for this.

With the familiar confidence of a man on a mission, Tails left the hospital and retrieved his prized Tornado (which it has been parked outside), once in its cockpit, the two-tailed pilot activated his own portable computer device, a thing he liked to call, the Mileselectric. This peculiar little jewel of technology was linked with all the satellites around the globe, therefore it definitely came in handy when he had to find someone… For obvious reasons, G.U.N. didn't know about it.

It didn't take very long for the machine to individuate its target.

"Score!" The fox muttered to himself right before activating the battle mode of his plane.

He smirked in a very Sonic way.

Then he was gone.

And by the way… It was still raining hard.

* * *

_**How ironic things can be… Isn't it? The Tails from Void's dimension used to be the plant boy's father… The Tails from this dimension wants to kill him for a crime he didn't voluntarily cause… And what's even more marvelous, the Seedrian doesn't remember anything except the face of his beloved one… Who's still frozen somewhere in another universe!**_

_**Bringing Sorrow to others… It is so amusing.**_

_**Laugh with me!**_

_**Eheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh!!!**_

* * *

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**before I come undone**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**save me from the nothing I've become**_


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

**_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_**

**_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_**

**_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_**

**_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_**

**_got to open my eyes to everything_**

**_without a thought without a voice without a soul_**

**_don't let me die here_**

**_there must be something more_**

**_bring me to life_**

* * *

And the rain went on and on and on…

He hid himself above a rather tall building, how did he manage to come to it was a mystery even for him.

He was cold, frightened and alone… He shivered. He felt he was dieing… He hugged his own knees while the powerful rain was mauling his weak body… And his weaker soul.

He was a murderer, he took those lives… Why was he that way? Why was he different from the others? Who or what was he?

The tragedy of amnesiac people… The desperate need of a place where to belong, a goal in life…

He had a hope, although feeble, but he didn't even know how or where to begin with…

He cried. He cried softly and his tears spread themselves into the rain.

Then it happened… The ominous blow in the chest… And he almost fell from the palace.

He grabbed his upper body in pain, he spat some of his green blood then he fixed his gaze over his assaulter…

It was a humongous battle mech that vaguely resembled an airplane… On its cockpit there a was a little kid… An angry looking two-tailed fox.

Void's empty orbits widen in amazement… He knew this little guy, he couldn't quite remember it but, somehow, he knew it.

The furious kit spoke.

"You almost killed my friend, you'll pay for this!"

Before the Seedrian could add anything to the conversation, another blow from the Tornado's mechanical arm found its way on his body, sending him towards a nearby wall.

A wild fury, almost feral like, could be seen inside the vulpine's eyes… Every ounce of his being desired his opponent's demise.

He attacked again and again and again…

The unlucky plant boy didn't stand a chance… He was already weak on his own, plus there wasn't any form of vegetation nearby and he could not use his powers… Powers that he didn't know to have, by the way…

He's been beaten and mauled… His broken body lay on the ground, green blood all over and several ugly bruises.

At least, the rain stopped… Or better, something was avoiding the water to hit Void's face. With the last strength he had left, he could see what that was…

One of the Tornado's legs… Ready to tread on his skull… For good.

"This is the end!" Yelled the still irate Kitsune.

And then, Void remembered him.

Miles "Tails" Prower… The one who planted his seed…

The one who claimed to be his father…

The one who was about to kill him.

A single tear descended from the boy's black eye.

_**It's better this way.** _He said within himself.

A serene smile found its way on his deformed face while the mechanical foot slowly, then rapidly, began its inevitable descent…

The Seedrian's last thought: his princess.

And then… It was all void.

* * *

_**And that right there, was Phase 3: Death! The ultimate escape from this life's sufferance… Eheheheheheheh… That was fun, let's see if there is someone else to torture around…**_

FANG THE SNIPER!!! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!?

_**Mmmmh? Oh… Hello there. How's things doing?**_

Hello there!!? Is that all you have to say after taking my role and killing one of the characters without my permission!!?

_**Well, I was bored… So I decided to become the Author for a while… I mostly improvised, of course. It's been an interesting experience indeed.**_

Yes, well… You did quite the mess! Now I'll have to fix this Chaos forsaken tale, thanks to your "improvisation"… I mean, this wasn't even a real story, it was just a lame excuse for making someone miserable!

_**Just like you often do?**_

EHI!!! I did what I did for a rightful reason…

_**The vain attempt to explain your believes and expose your own issues for the utter boredom of some unlucky reader? Yeah… You did a great job.**_

SHUT UP!!!

_**Fine… I think I'm going to be a clichéd archeologist adventurer for a while… See ya.**_

What's wrong with that guy? Anyway… How should I end this story now? Ooooh… I've got it!

* * *

Tails stopped his murderous attempt just a second before such impending act would have been consumed. He realized that this demon he had become was not the real himself… Plus, he suddenly felt immense sympathy for the poor being he was about to crush…

He took him and he put him inside the passenger's cockpit of his prized plane, then he flew back to his secluded home in the mystic ruins.

Over the next few weeks, a lot of things happened… The "horrible black eyed monster" was declared dead to the media, and Tails was its killer. He's been applauded like an hero and all that jazz…

In truth, the Seedrian was alive and well, he still suffered for amnesia but he could already remember certain things… The fact that he came from another dimension and the role the Tails from his world had in his regards…

Which happened to shock this Tails beyond belief… Professor Pickle, on the other hand, seemed amused by that… Again, his natural curiosity.

The good old rector survived the coma and currently was more alive than ever… So alive actually, that he decided to legally adopt the vulpine as his own son… After surpassing the inevitable bewilderment of such news, Tails's happiness reached the sky… The big blue sky, just like his eyes.

As far as Void was concerned… He had to live in Tails's workshop for a while, until the storm would have been settled… Or at least until he would have found a way to come back to his own dimension…

To his love…

His Blaze of Love.

* * *

And that's the end, for now… I know, it's not a real happy ending since Void was not reunited with his soul mate but… At least he's still alive, isn't he?

_**Therefore his sorrows will go on for quite a time…**_

Oh Hell yeah they will, Fang! By the way… Enjoy the rest of the song, everybody! Farewell…

* * *

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**before I come undone**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**save me from the nothing I've become**_

**_(Bring me to life)_**

**_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_**

**_(Bring me to life)_**

* * *

_**Ehi, Author? You know I'm not usually the guy fond with Logical thoughts or whatever but I couldn't help but wonder one thing…**_

And what would that be?

_**What happened to Blaze?**_

… Oh crap.

* * *

**Somewhere, in the distant future (?)**

"Hi! My name is Silver the Hedgehog… My duty is to protect this world from the cursed Flames of Disaster! Wanna help me?" Said the namesake hedgehog to a very bewildered cat girl who happened to be there…

A humongous scream could be heard all over the fiery wasteland the future was… And, suddenly, the flames began just a little bit higher…

A BURNING end, isn't it?

* * *

**A/N: continues on "Void and Solitude"**


End file.
